


Starling Song

by firewoodwander



Series: for the discord, from the discord [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28489620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firewoodwander/pseuds/firewoodwander
Summary: Echo stretches out, takes in the feeling of the soft weave of the sheets tangled around his legs. Behind him his husband hums and tugs him closer, a hot line of muscle at his back, and the arm around his waist tightens just a little.
Relationships: Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo
Series: for the discord, from the discord [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017124
Kudos: 30





	Starling Song

The morning light skips and splays warm over their worn-soft bed sheets. Echo keens and arches his back into it as hands slip up his spine and trace the edges of remnant metal. His knees slip on the sheets, falling farther open, even more enticing than his shining hopeful eyes as he gazes up at Crosshair over his shoulder.

Crosshair grunts and slides one more long, grinding stroke of his cock between Echo’s cheeks.

“You okay there, love?”

“Mm hm,” Echo hums, lethargic. “Better get a move on, hon, ’fore I fall back to sleep.”

Crosshair pulls back until his slick cockhead is pressing against his husband’s soft, twitching rim, hot and pulsing with the need to push in and  _ fill. _

“Well,” he smirks, “if you fall asleep on me now, I’m obviously doing something wrong.”

Echo opens his mouth—whether to complain or respond, it’s lost either way. A beautiful moan falls long and low from between his lips; Crosshair slides inside all at once, hips slapping the back of Echo’s thighs in his enthusiasm. His fingers travel back up to Echo’s waist and dig in, relishing in soft and pliant skin. He pulls back a little, cants forwards again, fucking into Echo with short, powerful thrusts.

_ “Nngh... Cross...” _

The servos in Echo’s elbow and fingers whir as he adjusts his grip on the bed sheet. He threatens to drool on the pillow where his mouth hangs open, but Crosshair wouldn’t wish for a better angle to watch him drag his plush and kissed red bottom lip between his teeth.

He keeps each stroke just as languid, pulling out farther each time and punching back home with force enough to knock higher and sweeter sounds from his husband below. He, too, groans behind gritted teeth as Echo’s slick walls flutter and squeeze and cling to his cock.

Something must spark in the electronics along Echo’s body when he jerks, shouting, and falls face-down straight into the bedding. Cross smirks, holds the angle as best he can with such a flood of golden pleasure washing over the pit of his stomach, and aims true nearly every thrust back inside Echo’s incredible heat. Echo’s whines and pants and mewls fill their cozy bedroom, softened in the golden wash of the sun.

From his hips, Crosshair wanders his fingers teasingly down to play along the length of Echo’s cock. Echo jerks again and bucks into his hand, turning his tentative rocking into more insistent and gorgeous thrusts back onto Crosshair. He can’t help then but pick up the pace, fisting the base of Echo’s cock and stroking up to circle his crown. A twist of the wrist, teasing his fingers over his slit, squeezing his leaking head and stroking back down his shaft. 

Crosshair buries himself in Echo as deep as he can, chasing, chasing,  _ chasing _ the release they’re both none too far off earning. Each thrust skitters pleasure like fire down his nerves, satin pressure rippling around him and driving him higher, making him hiss and bite down on the inside of his cheek.

Echo moans and flexes and pushes his face into the pillow. Crosshair drags his hips back onto his cock sharply, once, twice, and comes hard inside him; his head drops back on his shoulders as he groans, and it’s a good few seconds before he can catch his breath again. He slips the hand still loosely working Echo’s cock away when he pulls out and sinks down behind him, turning on his back and trailing sticky fingers over the firm muscle of Echo’s arse. Echo squirms and whines in complaint until Crosshair parts his cheeks and pulls him down onto his face, licking right into his loose, wet hole without preamble.

“Oh!” Echo gasps, jerking and nearly collapsing in surprise. Crosshair grins and holds him steady, carefully adding a probing finger beside his tongue. Echo gasps and moans and rides the digit gladly, the fingers of one hand tangling in Cross’ hair and tugging gently while his thighs tremble with pleasure. Cross catches all of his come before it can escape, as beautiful as it would look dripping down his husband’s legs, and continues teasing him with kitten licks and sucks to his rim long after he can no longer taste himself. The hand curling around Echo’s thigh returns to jerking his cock hard and fast—with one last shudder and a drawn-out whine Echo comes over his stomach and Cross’ hand in hot pulses.

“Oh, fuck,” he groans once he comes down. Crosshair hums and wiggles his tongue—still inside him—to make him yelp and topple forward, his metal knees slipping out from under him and sending them both into fits of giggles.

“You can say that again.”

“Oh,  _ fuck,” _ Echo repeats between snickers.

Crosshair rolls over and pretends to glare down at his blinding grin. “Listen here you cheeky shit—”

Echo reaches out and yanks him up the bed to kiss him thoroughly. Certainly, it’s no fault of Crosshair’s that the words on his tongue are so expertly stolen away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me here on [tumblr!](https://firewoodwander.tumblr.com/)


End file.
